In many well applications, downhole tools operate with a cyclic characteristic. For example, some downhole tools are designed to create a cyclical axial impact force to facilitate axial movement of a tool string or to achieve another desired result. Other types of tools create vibrations which can be beneficial or detrimental to optimal operation of the tool depending on the vibration magnitude and frequency. For example, some tools have a resonant frequency which can be used to optimize performance of the tool, e.g. to extend the reach of a coiled tubing tool into a well. However, the resonant frequency can limit the operation and/or lifespan of the tool by creating detrimental forces acting on the tool.